Normal
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Things were normal until they realized he wasn’t. Luckily, it was a mistake that could be fixed quickly. Kip x Toby.


**Normal**

**Makai Goddess Ookami**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gone in Sixty Seconds, and if I did, we'd see more Giovanni Ribisi—erm, Kip.

**Summary: **Things were normal until they realized he wasn't. Luckily, it was a mistake that could be fixed quickly. Kip x Toby.

**A/N: **I always thought Kip liked Toby, I mean, especially after the look Kip had after Toby was shot. I love Kip. He's such a hottie.

* * *

They'd all long since been aware of the blonde's sexual preferences, and his liking of one certain brown haired Car Boost. At first, they didn't know what to say. They're instincts told them to stay away, but circumstance didn't allow it. They needed him to Boost, whether they would ever admit it, or not. And, Kip was the one who introduced him to the group. They couldn't go and do anything against the 'leader'.

It was perfectly fine at first, and the group had been okay with one another. They'd all go hang out at clubs, or just crash and lounge around one another's living rooms, mooching off of each other's alcohol supplies. It was fun, and they got along perfectly. They were just a bunch of grown up kids, who happened to help each other Boost cars. It was like Kindergarten all over again.

It was Mirror Man who noticed the blonde's longing glances at Kip, and he didn't hesitate to point it out. No one spoke to him for the rest of the day. He kept his dignity while in the presence of the others, but the moment they all left the warehouse, he closed his laptop, and cried. It seemed like the simplest thing to do. All the jeers and disgusted looks he had ever received to burn in his mind, but worst of all was the looks his new friends gave him.

He sat there, for at least two hours after the tears died. Just... sat. What was there to do? He could go home his apartment, but there was nothing there for him. He didn't feel like going to any bars, or even just driving around. He knew where he wanted to go, he wanted to see Kip. Only thing was, he knew the odds of everyone being over their getting drunk as shit. If he showed up uninvited now, everyone would know. And one of the asswholes would be sure to tell Kip. (If they hadn't already...)

The thought of Kip knowing caused him to cry again.

* * *

"Shit, man," he heard someone say, as they lightly shook him awake, "did you sleep here?"

The voice was a mixture of amused, surprised and worried. Toby looked at Kip warily, wiping away the sleep with the back of his palm. He stared at the Car Boost, for a moment, not realizing who it was. It was the warm hand squeezing his shoulder that snapped him out of his daze.

"Shit!" Toby squeaked, jerking away from Kip.

The brown haired Boost laughed, running a hand through his hair. The blonde almost blushed. (He was happy to realize he didn't). Kip noticed Toby's nervous composure, and backed up a step or two. The two looked at each other for a moment, before the blonde looked at his feet, defeated.

"Did they tell you?" Toby asked in a soft voice, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"That you're-? That you like-? Uh..." Kip said, not sure how to say it, "Uh, yeah. They did."

Toby hiccupped softly, wiping furiously at the tears that slid down his cheeks again. Kip watched unsure of what to do, had no idea what he was suppoused to say. All he could do was watch quietly as the blonde cry softly, doing his best to hide it even though it was beyond obvious. The Boost pulled off his coat, and draped it over the blonde's shoulders. Toby blinked in confusion, up at Kip who was looking away. He hiccupped softly, biting his lower lip.

It was then that they heard the laughter in the other room, as the others arrived for 'work' that day. It was only a matter of time before they spotted the two of them... and as if on time, Freb called over to Kip, smiling goofily and waving. He froze the moment he saw Toby, and his face paled. The other two noticed and looked away awkwardly. They wondered if this was the last time they'd see Toby.

That idea was dashed the next moment.

Without thinking, Kip leaned over, tilted Toby's chin up and kissed the blonde.

Just like that.

Toby was shocked, but wasn't going to stop. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was warm, loving and not at all how the blonde had imagined it. He had _never _imagnined kissing his 'boss' in front of the rest of his 'co-workers' either.

After the 'incident', Toby had become one of them again. No one ever mentioned it again, although Kip had snuck a chance to kiss him in public (They'd even held hands once, until the others freaked out about it).

Things were normal, and they were happy again.


End file.
